


but seriously, when are you both gonna date?

by beanieboyj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lapslock, the hyung line’s p.o.v, they are both rly whipped for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: the hyung line is tired of looking at how hopelessly in love mingyu and minghao are but none of them are making a move.





	but seriously, when are you both gonna date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my no.1 sugar cookie Andin!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+no.1+sugar+cookie+Andin%21).



> i wanted to write you a greaser au buT it wasn’t good enough yet so i made you this instead! i love you lost andin!!!! happiest birthday to you my sugar cookie!!

sometimes seungcheol wanted to punch his friends, mainly minghao and mingyu. he wants then to stop giving those lovey dovey eyes and each other and kiss already. he was on the verge of pushing their heads together so they would even if it earned them a concussion after. maybe a concussion would make them confess at eachother, he thought as he watched mingyu draping his jacket over minghao as they walked towards pledis. it was sickeningly sweet.

—

jeonghan likes to call himself Seventeen’s cupid but with all honesty he can’t seem to get gyuhao (the ship name he gave) at all. minghao always managed to avoid jeonghan’s plans to get them going into a ‘date’, he was exasperated. minghao always seemed to understand his plans and always caught jeonghan telling the rest of the boys to leave gyuhao alone or pretend to be busy when they have to grocery shop so mingyu and minghao would have to go alone.   
jeonghan broke away from his thoughts when he heard a soft giggle from minghao,  
“you okay hao?”  
“mingyu just sent me a pic of his footprint on the snow”  
“what’s so funny about that?”  
“i don’t know, i just think it’s cute”  
and for the first time ever jeonghan thought that fate would do them well, so he smiled to himself before going off to pester someone else.

—

“hyung, have you seen minhhao?”  
“nope, why do you ask?” joshua placed the bookmark in between the page he was on before shutting it close. the older patted the empty space next to time when he saw the crestfallen look on mingyu’s face.  
“you okay?”  
“i think i really like minghao but i think he really hates me”  
“why do you say that?”  
“i keep borrowing his stuff and then today he got angry because i never return any of it” mingyu sighed remorsefully.  
“i think he wont talk to me again for like, forever” he continued.  
“you and minghao fight a lot right? it’ll be okay i promise. he likes you too gyu” joshua placed a hand on mingyu’s reassuring him.  
“no hyung, i like him like i wanna take him out on dates. is that weird?”   
“no not at all”   
joshua flashed him a smile and squeezed his shoulders.  
“it’s all gonna be okay and speaking of the devil”   
they both looked up and saw minghao and junhui walk into the room.  
joshua squeezed mingyu’s shoulder one last time before walking out the door but not before stopping and listen to what minghao said.  
“hey gyu, let me treat you out for ice-cream”  
“i thought you hated me?”  
“sometimes yeah but mostly i don’t. come on big dude” minghao smiled warmly at the tan boy tugging on his hand.  
joshua smiled to himself praying silently that they’ll end up happy forever.

—

jun couldn’t think anyone could get stupider than minghao and mingyu. he can’t believe that both of them are so damn oblivious of the feelings they have for each other. all one of them had to do was ask the other put and they’ll end up being together and getting married. looking at them so hopelessly in love but terrified of making a move makes him angry and sad. he knows how scared they are at what the world would think of them.  
fuck the world, junhui thought. they both deserve to be happy and it’s sickening how society makes them hold back.  
“hyung why are you frowning?”  
junhui picked up his bag.  
“ask mingyu out im begging you. don’t think about the people outside. we all love you here and that’s all you need. you both deserve to be happy now stop with the i think he doesn’t like me back bullshit. he loves you and you love him, it’s as simple as that so don’t over think”  
jun squeezed minghao’s shoulder, flashing him a reassuring smile.  
“you’re right” minghao gave him a small smile.  
“you have a family here, we all accept and care for each other. i promise you nothing would change”  
“yea, thanks. really thank you”  
“so you’ll finally do it?”  
minghao gave him a proud nod.  
“i’ll do it today. we’re both taking it too slow”  
junhui never felt so happy before so he pulled minghao into a hug and held me tight.

—

“i can’t believe the xu minghao likes me”  
“xu minghao also can’t believe likes you too”  
mingyu pouted and minghao laughed lightly before placing a kiss on mingyu’s cheek.  
“just kidding. i like you lots mingyu”  
mingyu grinned and brought the latter’s finger to his lips, his grin got even brighter when he heard minghao sigh contently at the gesture.  
“i can’t believe it took us this long though” mingyu giggled, swinging their hands back and forth as they continued walking.  
“at least we’re now right?”  
“yeah

i’ve never been happier”

—

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if you see any mistakes!
> 
> twit: venuswzi


End file.
